


Sebastian and That Particular Coworker of His

by sashach



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: English translation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 13:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13191297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashach/pseuds/sashach
Summary: Stop asking Sebastian about his relationship with a certain person! They are just coworkers who are not close and don’t see each other much!





	Sebastian and That Particular Coworker of His

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chingching27](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chingching27/gifts).
  * A translation of [【Evanstan】他與一個很少見面的不熟同事](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13077741) by [chingching27](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chingching27/pseuds/chingching27). 



> From the author: Just a casually written short fic. If you put together some of the things that Sebastian said in his interviews, they are profoundly telling.

Sebastian gets apprehensive when people ask him about his “relationship” with Chris Evans. Somehow, he thinks that word could lead to numerous implications.

So he could only choose the simplest word to answer.

 

_“Erm, we’re coworkers. You know, we work together,” Sebastian plays with his fingers subconsciously, wondering what other words could be used to reinforce the description of “coworkers”. “We made a few movies together.”_

 

“Come to think of it, we’ve been making movies together for seven years,” Chris says while trying to pick a DVD from the cabinet to watch this evening. Lounging lazily on the couch, Sebastian hums in reply.

“Coworkers for seven years,” Chris puts the DVD he’s picked into the player and sits down on the couch. Sebastian buries himself in his arms automatically, enjoying the warmth of this massive heater in this winter.

“Coworkers for seven years. We’re pretty close, right?” Chris is still talking himself. Sebastian quirks a brow. “And? What are you trying to say?”

Chris lowers his head and breathes into Sebastian’s ear, “I’m just thinking, coworkers for seven years, are we close enough for you to try the new toy that I bought last week with me?”

When Sebastian realizes what toy Chris is implying, he picks up a pillow on the couch and plasters it over Chris’ face to conceal his face; blushing furiously at full tilt. “It’s only been seven years! Don’t you dare think I’d agree! Not in seventy years!”

“I’d be delighted if we could still play with that kind of toy seventy years later,” Chris’ muffled voice comes from behind the pillow, but Sebastian recognizes that evil grin in his tone.

“Not even in seven hundred years!” Sebastian stresses.

“Aww, you’re already considering our next next lives, Seb, I’m really happy…” Chris pulls down the pillow and wraps his arms around Sebastian’s waist, planting kisses all over his face.

“Mr. Evans! Shut up and watch the movie!” Sebastian finally can’t suppress the urge to smile and gives Chris a hard push on his chest.

 

_“So you guys are not that close?” The journalist asks with a smile. Sebastian always thinks there must be a trap behind that kind of question, but he can’t quite tell exactly where the trap is._

_“Just your usual coworker relationship,” replies Sebastian quietly. Damn, so are they close or not?_

 

“He doesn’t like things that are too practical,” Sebastian is cradling his cellphone on his right shoulder, empty hands each holding up a coat for comparison. “But I think it’s a waste if it’s not practical enough.”

“So something that’s kinda practical but not too practical,” the smoky voice on the other end of the line says solemnly. 

Sebastian chuckles, “Sorry, Scarlet, I know that sounds too demanding.”

“No need to apologize, sweetie. You’re not the one who’s tough to please,” Scarlet smiles. “Chris is a difficult person, I totally understand.”

“I didn’t want to trouble you, but I really can’t think of what to give him this Christmas,” Sebastian sighs. “Somehow I think he was disappointed with his presents in the last few years, but he won’t tell me. I really wanna give him an awesome Christmas present.”

“You know, Sebastian, there is one present that would make him very happy. And it’s kinda practical but not too practical. It just… depends on whether or not you want to give it to him. Just a suggestion. If you think it’s not the right time, don’t feel obliged,” Scarlet says. “What do you think about a ring?”

Sebastian is startled for a second. Raising his head to look at the counter at the other end of the mall, Sebastian realizes the idea of getting that as a present for Chris is not at all objectionable to him.

 

_“We… uh, catch up every few months, and we’d talk for about an hour or so,”_

 

“Babe, we’ve not seen each other for such a long time,” Chris sounds grievous in the phone. Sebastian is in the dressing room listening to him, the corners of his mouth curling up unknowingly.

“Yeah? How long?” Sebastian asks deliberately.

“Approximately thirty days, five hours and twenty-seven minutes,” Chris complains. 

Sebastian laughs, “Are you seriously keeping track or did you just make up some numbers to fool me?”

“Of course I’m keeping track!” Chris is adamant; then he softens his voice. “I missed you. I wanna hold you and kiss you.”

“I missed you, too,” Sebastian’s grip on his cellphone tightens. How he wishes he could send across his kisses through electromagnetic radio waves.

“Can’t wait for you to come back. Wanna tell you everything that’s happened when you’re not here with me,” Chris emphasizes. “I look at news and pictures about you every day, but they’re not enough… I want you to tell me yourself.”

“Yeah? Should we talk first, or do something else first?” Sebastian asks suggestively.

Chris replies without a hitch. “Talk last.”

 

_“Thank you for speaking with us today. Last but not least, can you share with us the best career advice you’ve ever received?” The interview has finally come to an end. Sebastian feels like he’s finally overcome all the booby traps in a rainforest; he’s so nervous his back is covered in sweat._

_Best career advice? Sebastian recalls his conversation with Chris the previous night after dinner, and he couldn’t help but says, “Always challenge yourself. If something scares you, that’s a good sign, perhaps, to wanna go there, to wanna explore it, to push yourself.”_

 

“Always challenge yourself, push yourself,” Chris kisses his hair and looks at him proudly. “You did it. I’m so proud of you,”

Sebastian hugs him tightly, lifts his head and offers him an affectionate kiss.

 

_“Out of curiosity, could you tell us who gave you that advice?”_

_“Uh, just, one… one of the actors that I worked with, you know,” Sebastian blinks rapidly, hoping the journalist would let him off now._

_The journalist shrugs. Doesn’t look like he intends to probe any further. They stand up and shake hands. The journalist smiles, says a few pleasantries and ends the interview._

 

Sebastian picks up the cup of tea on the table and drains the cup. Just when he thinks he’s finally pulled through the interview, the journalist is walking toward him.

“A coworker whom you’ve worked with but is not too close and yet is willing to give you such good advice. That person must be Chris Evans, right?” says the journalist softly as he pats Sebastian’s shoulder with an “I know everything” grin on his face.

Sebastian spits out the tea he's just drunk.

**Author's Note:**

> From the translator: I thought I could get the translation out before Christmas, but I didn’t expect catching up with friends almost every day during the festive season could take up so much time. Anyway, the talented chingching27 is very kind to let me translate this adorable piece. I made some changes to the title; hope it’s apt.
> 
> This has not been proofread; any mistakes are mine.


End file.
